


In pursuit

by Alice_Tudor



Series: In Pursuit [1]
Category: no specific fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Tudor/pseuds/Alice_Tudor
Summary: I've just moved to a bigger city and now theres this guy.
Series: In Pursuit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610512
Kudos: 1





	In pursuit

Part One 

It’s been 5 days since I moved to the big city. New home, new friends and a new church. Honestly, I’m terrified. I shouldn’t be. I’m living with my loaded Aunt and she’s really cool so I have nothing to worry about… Right?

I tug on the big green wheelie rubbish bin, why is thing so heavy… there is literally only two of us living here! The driveway is concrete lined with a perfectly trimmed, meter high griselinia hedge. Curtesy of the gardener, not that we have a big property. We live on a back section, meaning a freaking LONG driveway. As I near the end I see another person exiting their driveway across the street… but he’s hot. Being a solid 5’11, wearing light ripped jeans and a black shirt… this is why I believe in God. His black hair covering only a third of his forehead where the rest of it sits as if a fan is blowing it back. I really need to stop starring, it’s getting creepy. EYE CONTACT. He smiles at me revealing perfectly aligned, white teeth that glisten in the evening sun. My coordination, or lack thereof, apparently cannot handle this and soon enough my feet are no longer holding me up and I’m headed for the ground. Thankfully my arms catch me so I don’t face plant. Unfortunately, this causes the bin to fall on me. My arms give way and I taste the concrete. I want to die. 

I roll out from underneath the bin and begin peeling myself off the ground. A hand appears in front of me, decorated with a thick silver ring on the middle finger and a small black one on the pinky. I look up and it's him. Oh gosh. Why he gotta look like that? His deep black eyes looking straight at me and I know he trying his best not to laugh. Jerk. I ignore the hand and stand up on my own, which may seem rude but honestly my hands are really clammy and I don’t want to inflict him with my palm juice. I would say we’re face to face but he is so much taller than me I’m starring at his collarbone.  
“Are you alright?” He asks, laughter in his face.  
“Yeah I’m fine, great actually, couldn’t be better.” I stammer as I brush the rubble of the disaster off my face. I turn to pick up the wheelie bin before he could say anything else. I wheel it to the edge of the footpath ready to be emptied by the rubbish people in the morning.  
“Thank you and have a great rest of your evening.” I say with a quick salute. As I start to head back into my driveway, he blocks my path.  
“You’re bleeding” he says as he digs into his pocket and pulls out a plaster. Grabbing my hand, he places the plaster in my palm and then closes my hand with his.  
“You’re welcome, enjoy the rest of your night miss.” He smiles and then walks away down the street. I’m dumbfound and frozen watching him walk away like an absolute supermodel. It’s not until he’s out of sight I notice the stinging emanating from my left knee. I look down and sure enough a bead of blood dribbles down my shin.


End file.
